Mensonges et vérité
by Mikishimiko
Summary: Temari traumatisée a quitté le village de Konoha au milieu de la nuit sans dire au revoir à personne. Treize mois se sont écoulés depuis et elle va devoir faire face à ses démons. ShikaxTema
1. Chapitre 1: Vacances forcées

**Chapitre 1 : Départ**

Dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre au village caché du Sable, Temari no Sabaku préparait son bagage. Elle était rentrée à peine quelques heures auparavant d'une épuisante mission. Dès son retour, son frère le Kazekage l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer sa prochaine mission : prendre des vacances. Seigneur Kazekage … Gaara … Il s'inquiète. Temari sourit à cette pensée Gaara se préoccupait assez d'elle pour l'avoir remarqué.

Flash-back : Début

Le seigneur du pays du sable se tenait assis derrière son grand bureau. La décoration de la pièce avait bien changée depuis leur père : il était maintenant simple et dépouillé avec le strict nécessaire. D'un geste de la main, maître Gaara invita Temari à s'asseoir en face de lui et d'un léger mouvement de tête, la blonde refusa. Elle regarda attentivement son frère qui croisa les mains et resta silencieux quelques instants. Elle patienta, puis il s'adressa à elle :

-Temari, voilà 13 mois que tu enchaînes les missions périlleuses les unes à la suite des autres. Et durant tout ce temps, tu n'es restée que deux jours à Suna pour récupérer et encore parce que c'était un ordre du médecin. Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Il se passe seulement que je suis un ninja dévoué à mon village seigneur Kaze…

- Arrête Temari ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. Je te parle en tant que frère, pas en tant que supérieur hiérarchique ! s'emporta-t-il en se levant.

- Désolé Gaara, s'excusa la kunoichi.

Même s'il avait tourné son regard vers le village par la fenêtre, Temari savait ce qu'il en était : il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. C'était déjà trop douloureux pour elle, alors en parler… c'était impossible. C'était d'ailleurs tellement dur qu'elle avait préféré fuir. Fuir son village, ses amis, ses frères, sa vie mais surtout elle-même. Fuir en se lançant à corps perdu dans les missions.

Un long silence de mort s'installa entre les deux jeunes Sabaku. Puis les épaules de Gaara s'affaissèrent et se retournant vers sa sœur lui intima l'ordre de prendre des vacances. Et comme il pensait que le changement d'air lui ferait du bien, il décida de l'envoyer à Konoha. Temari protesta vivement : elle ne voulait pas aller faire le légume dans le pays voisin. Ce n'était plus alors son frère mais le Kazekage qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable : elle était dès lors en mission vacances forcées pour une durée indéterminée. Temari se raidit et ravala sa colère : c'était bas de faire appel à son autorité hiérarchique pour la contraindre. Elle allait sortir furibonde de la pièce lorsque son frère l'arrêta :

Attends ! Prends ça avec toi, lui avait-il dit en lui tendant un rouleau. Il s'agit de l'accord de libre échange des marchandises entre Konoha et Suna. Puisque tu veux absolument te rendre utile, tu le remettras au Hokage et tu lui donneras également cette missive : il s'agit d'une lettre te concernant lui demandant de te loger pour un long congé et bien sûr de ne JAMAIS faire appel à toi pour quelque mission que ce soit. Et si tu tentes de t'en débarrasser de n'importe quelle façon avant de la remettre au Hokage,… je le saurais.

En disant ces dernières paroles, maître Kazekage avait lancé un regard appuyé à sa sœur. Cette dernière sortit alors du bureau en claquant la porte.

Flash-back :fin

A présent, la colère était passée et Temari finissait son bagage. Lorsqu'elle l'eût bouclé, elle s'allongea sur son lit et tourna la tête vers les rideaux masquant la fenêtre. Le tissu, bien que de couleur foncée, laissait filtrer une étonnante quantité de lumière. Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, à Suna, le soleil était si brillant et le sable si chaud. On avait peine à croire à a chaleur insoutenable de l'extérieur derrière les vitres traitées du château. Mais Temari aimait tout cela. Et l'idée de s'en éloigner pour une durée indéterminée et de surcroît pour une région moins chaude et plus pluvieuse l'emplissait de tristesse.

La blonde se releva, décidée à aller faire encore une fois un tour dans le désert. Après tout, elle ne partait que demain matin alors autant en profiter … encore un peu.


	2. Chapitre 2: Départ et arrivée

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, au moment de partir, les adieux furent brefs. En effet, aucun des Sabaku n'aimaient ce genre de pleurnicheries même si Kankuro serra furtivement sa sœur dans ses bras et que Gaara lui sourit. Après cela, Temari se mit en route. Il fallait trois jours pour se rendre à Konoha et elle comptait bien prendre son temps. Elle était en effet peu pressée de quitter le pays du sable. Et c'est non pas trois mais cinq jours plus tard que le blonde arriva au village des feuilles.

Arrivée aux portes de Konoha, Temari se stoppa. Elle resta là, à les regarder. Elle avait franchi ces mêmes portes il a avait treize mois jour pour jour aujourd'hui. Elle était partie en pleine nuit, sans prévenir personne et sans un regard derrière elle.

-Temari ?

L'interpellée se retourna. Une jeune fille venait vers elle en tenant un panier. Ses longs cheveux noirs détachés flottaient dans la légère brise matinale. Temari avait déjà vu ses grands yeux blancs quelque part. Elle savait qu'elle la connaissait.

-Temari ? Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, dit la brune en rougissant.

-Non, je suis désolée.

-Je suis Hinata Hyûgya. On s'était vus à la soirée chez Ichiraku. Mais c'était l'année dernière.

-Ah ! oui ! Je me souviens ! Temari venait de se souvenir. La brune avait changé en un an : elle avait encore embelli. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir reconnue, tu es tellement discrète. Les mots lui avaient échappés. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait parlé trop vite et craignait d'avoir froissé la Hyûgya. Mais la brune lui sourit gentiment :

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que je suis trop timide, la rassura Hinata en rougissant. J … j'essaie de travailler là-dessus.

-Tu es bien matinale ! fit remarquer Temari pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Je suis allée chercher des herbes médicinales. C'est pour mon cousin Neji. Hier à l'entraînement il s'est légèrement blessé et on m'a dit que ces herbes calmaient les douleurs. Alors j'ai pensé… enfin voilà. Il s'entraîne tellement dur pour être reconnu par notre clan, enfin par la Soke…

-C'est très gentil de penser à lui, dit Temari en souriant.

-Et toi ? Que viens-tu faire à Konoha ?

-Je suis en … vacances.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravie.

-Pas vraiment, répondit la blonde en tirant la grimace.

Hinata rit, amusée par l'exaspération de Temari. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice. Elles franchirent les portes du village ensemble et remontèrent la rue principale sans échanger un mot. A un croisement, elles s'arrêtèrent. La brune se tourna vers la blonde.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

-Je ne sais pas trop …

-Alors j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, dit Hinata en souriant tendrement.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard, Hinata Hyûgya s'éloigna dans la rue adjacente en faisant un signe de la main à Temari. Restée seule au milieu de la rue, Temari se dit que le jeune fille était quelqu'un de très gentil et qu'elle aussi serait ravie de la revoir. Elle se rendit alors compte de l'heure et remonta l'allée jusqu'au palais de l'Hokage : après tout, il fallait bien lui remettre les missives.

Toc, toc, toc. Les trois coupés frappés à la porte de son bureau réveillèrent le Hokage. Elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée à côté de l'impressionnante pile de « choses à faire ». 7h38. Qui pouvait donc venir si tôt. Espérons que ce ne soit pas un problème, pensa Tsunade avant de bredouiller un « entrer » encore un peu ensommeillé. La porte s'ouvrit et Lee apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Lee ? Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? demanda Tsunade.

-Je suis venu chercher notre mission du jour, répondit gros sourcils.

-A cette heure-ci ? Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien.

-L'avenir appartient au ninja qui se lève tôt, répondit-il fière de lui.

Le hokage fixait le jeune ninja d'un air ahuri en se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Et d'où te vient cette idée ?

-Maître Gai dit que se lever tôt entretient la fougue de la jeunesse, dit le jeune homme en arborant la position « nice guy ».

Tsunade attrapa une feuille parmi la pile des missions restantes de la veille etla lui tendit, désespérée.

Mission de rang C, escorte. Et si tu t'avises de revenir aussi tôt, je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure, dit le Hokage avec un regard appuyé. Et n'oublies pas de faire passer le message à ton maître.

Lee prit la feuille, vaguement intimidé et pris le chemin de la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et dit que l'Hokage qu'il avait vu Temari no Sabaku dans la salle d'attente. Elle lui avait spécifié qu'elle était venue voir Tsunade mais qu'elle préférait attendre une heure décente. Le Hokage remercia le jeune ninja de cette information et envoya chercher la jeune fille des sables.

Jeudi

La clef tourna dans la serrure. Temari entra, posa son paquetage à l'entrée de et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour ouvrir le volet. Elle se retourna pour observer le salon du petit appartement que Maître Tsunade lui avait octroyé… du moins pour cette semaine. Après avoir lu la missive du Kazekage concernant sa sœur, Tsunade lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas au courant de son arrivée, elle n'avait rien prévu. Aussi, lui laissait-elle l'appartement pour les invités au palais pendant une semaine, le temps de trouver une solution plus durable que Temari devrait accepter sans rechigner. Et c'est pourquoi la jeune femme était à présent en train de détailler son nouveau salon : ses bagages avaient été montés et posés près du meuble télé le canapé beige et ses coussins verts se mariaient très bien avec la peinture murale une grande toile occupait tout un pan de mur. Lorsque Temari s'approcha, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une vue du Village avec ses collines en arrière-plan.

La blonde ramassa ses affaires et les emmena dans la chambre par la porte au fond du salon. Elle ouvrit sa valise et rangea ses vêtements dans le placard, lissa les draps de son lit, rangea ses produits de beauté dans la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir au salon. Elle se releva, alla dans la cuisine, à l'opposé de la chambre et se fit un thé. Elle retourna ensuite d'asseoir au salon. Elle alluma la télé et pensa qu'elle tournait en rond. C'est pas bon, se dit-elle. Pas bon du tout. Elle qui s'était évertuée pendant mois à se tenir active, elle était à présent assise depuis min et commençait déjà à ruminer. Non, décidément, cela n'allait pas, ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Elle se leva, laissant sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha pour enlever la crasse du voyage. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, Temari regardait les grains de sable restés collé sur sa peau partir dans les égouts. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, une larme roula sur sa joue et elle la noya sous le jet d'eau. Elle coupa l'eau, se sécha et se rhabilla. Puis, observant la pièce, elle prit un chiffon et se mit à essuyer l'eau. Puis à nettoyer la baignoire. Puis le pare-douche. Puis le lavabo. Nettoyer. Nettoyer. Nettoyer. Et surtout ne penser à rien d'autre que nettoyer.

Lorsque Temari releva la tête, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule de la cuisine et vit que l'heure du dîner approchait. N'ayant pas déjeuné, elle décida de s'accorder une pause. Tout en mangeant les nouilles trouvées dans le placard, elle contemplait son travail : l'appartement brillait du sol au plafond. On pouvait presque se regarder dans les murs. Elle mangea, lava, rangea. Puis, elle regarda par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Elle contempla les toits des maisons se succédant avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, elle le savait : c'était trop tôt et elle n'était pas assez fatiguée.

Revoir Konoha la rendait nostalgique. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois, il y a 13 mois. Elle pensa à Sakura, à Ino, à Choji, à Naruto. Elle repensa à leurs rires, à son rire. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il fallait s'occuper. Oui, mais que faire ? Temari enfila à la hâte un short, un débardeur, mit ses baskets et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle coure. Se vider la tête. C'était une question de survie.

Il était onze heures passées lorsque Temari rentra chez elle, tellement vidée et exténuée qu'elle s'endormit toute habillée sur son lit encore fait.

Vendredi

Elle courut toute la journée, ne rentrant que pour manger à midi. Elle fit du ménage. Après le dîner. Que faire ? Les souvenirs remontaient. Elle repartit courir. Elle se coucha encore plus fourbue que la veille.

Les jours défilaient, semblables. Temari avait remplacé les missions par la course. Et toujours un seul but : ne pas penser. Elle partait suffisamment tôt et rentrait suffisamment tard pour n'avoir à rencontrer personne. Fuir les gens, leurs questions, leur curiosité presque malsaine. Fuir en ne courant que dans les bois, pas dans le village.

Mardi

Temari courait depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand elle rencontra Hinata Hyûgya au détour d'un arbre. La brune invita la blonde à boire un thé chez elle elle n'habitait pas loin. La blonde voulut refuser mais la gentillesse de la Hyûgya la désarmait. Aussi, même si tout son être lui hurlait de refuser, Temari accepta et suivi la brune.

La première chose que Temari remarqua fût la magnificence de la maison : de grands espaces clairs, des peintures sur les murs représentant l'histoire du clan, des vases et statues en porcelaine ornementées. Tout chez les Hyûgya respirait la richesse et la puissance, à leur image. Hinata introduisit Temari dans sa chambre et s'excusa de l'abandonner pour aller préparer le thé. Restée seule, elle observa la pièce : décorée avec goût et raffinement, très féminine. Mais ce qui marquait le plus était les impressionnantes piles de livres un peu partout. En parcourant les titres du regard, Temari vit beaucoup de livres sur les arts ninja, le reste étant des histoires d'amour et de la philosophie.

Temari était encore en train de lire les intitulés lorsqu'Hinata revint, portant un plateau à thé. Elles prirent le thé en silence. Hinata regardait Temari et Temari regardait tout sauf Hinata.

-Tu n'avais pas envie de venir, dit Hinata en posant sa tasse.

-Non, mentis vivement Temari en tournant son regard vers Hinata. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis très contente que tu m'aie invité.

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, Temari se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Après treize mois d'exil et de solitude, la considération de la jeune fille la touchait. Hinata ne sourit que furtivement mais ses yeux brillaient, amusés par la vivacité de Temari. La brune se cacha derrière sa tasse et reprit :

-Tu cours beaucoup. Je te vois passer plusieurs fois par jour devant mes fenêtres.

-Oui, j'aime courir, répondit la blonde un peu sèchement, sur la défensive.

-En tout cas, cela me rassure de te savoir en si bonne forme, continua l'autre avec douceur, ignorant la sécheresse de la précédente réponse.

La douceur et la chaleur de sa sollicitude apaisèrent Temari celle-ci s'en voulut de son agressivité.

-Et depuis quand cours-tu ? reprit Hinata en regardant par la fenêtre, distraite.

-Depuis six heures du matin à peu près, répondit la blonde.

Puis d'un coup, Hinata prit un air très sérieux et planta ses pupilles blanches dans celles, fuyantes, de Temari.

-Et après quoi cours-tu ?

-Le repos.

La crudité de la question l'avait désarmé et les mots lui avaient échappés. Oui, Temari était fatiguée. Fatiguée de fuir ses souvenirs, sa vie et surtout elle-même. La jeune femme sentit alors tout le poids de ces treize mois retomber sur ses épaules. La solitude qu'elle avait tant recherché, dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée lui pesait soudainement. Elle s'y sentait à présent écrasée, à demi-étouffée.

Il y eu un moment de flottement entre des deux jeunes femmes durant lequel Hinata garda le silence, respectant le moment de solitude de Temari. Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Bien, lança Hinata en posant sa tasse et tirant la blonde de ses pensées. L'heure du thé est passée. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Oui, répondit Temari encore un peu troublée. Tu as raison.

Elles se levèrent et la jeune Hyûgya raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte. Puis elle ajouta avant qu'elles ne se quittent que Temari pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait et de prendre soin d'elle Temari remercia et promit, puis s'en alla … en marchant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Cauchemars

**Chapitre 3**

Tout était noir. Temari avançait, ne voyant même pas ses mains. Peu importait où ses yeux se posaient, tout n'était que ténèbres. Elle chercha des yeux de quoi se repérer mais il n'y avait rien. Où était-elle ? que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée ? L'angoisse montait doucement oppressante. Elle leva les mains jusqu'à son visage pour tenter de les voir. Mais le noir était trop profond. Elle allait se noyer dedans et y disparaître.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir. Courir. Courir. Elle cherchait en vain une lueur, une sortie, un espoir. Le cœur lui battait de peur. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, regardant vivement autour d'elle. Elle étouffait. N'y avait-il donc personne ? Elle voulut crier, mais le son resta coincé, lui déchirant la gorge. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Ne pas paniquer. Mais la terreur grandissait à mesure que l'espoir disparaissait. Elle se glissait en elle, insidieusement. Presque perfide ? Ravie de faire une nouvelle victime. Temari sombrait lentement dans le desespoir lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclat un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle se releva et avança dans cette direction. Elle appela. A l'aide. A l'aide. Au secours. L'éclat se manifesta de nouveau, plus proche cette fois. Elle continua à avancer. Elle commença à reprendre espoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle comprit que la lueur était des yeux qui brillaient dans le noir. Elle commença à parler aux yeux : lui disant qui elle était, la remerciant d'être là et surtout lui demandant de l'aide. Soudain, elle comprit. C'était SES yeux. Ce même regard froid qu'il y avait treize mois. Dur. Froid. La regardant fixement, presque avec pitié. Elle s'arrêta net. Ses yeux. SES yeux étaient là. IL était là. Elle n'avait beau voir que ses yeux, elle savait que c'était lui. C'est alors que tout remonta. Tous les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit l'assaillir, l'envahir. Et alors ce n'était plus à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même qu'il faisait le plus noir. Elle sentit le froid se glisser sous sa peau jusqu'à la paralyser. Elle tremblait : de froid ? De peur ?

-Dégage ! lui crachèrent les yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle redit les mêmes paroles qu'avant. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, comme si elle avait été programmée pour cela :

-Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

Le regard se teinta d'une lueur maléfique et un rire sadique retentit.

-Parce que je le pouvais et que je le voulais.

-Alors tout ce que tu as dit? c'était du bluff ? c'était des mensonges ?

La colère commençait à poindre en même temps que l'effroi. La même haine qui l'avait poussée à partir il y avait plus d'un an remontait, toujours aussi forte, aussi présente, aussi puissante. Cette fois elle tremblait de rage, de honte. Elle se sentait toujours aussi ridicule, honteuse, déshonorée et souillée. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas. NON ! il ne fallait pas lui laisser cette satisfaction.

-Des mensonges ? et ça t'étonne ? mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? que je t'aimais ?

Les yeux semblaient s'amuser de cette situation, la trouvant très irrésistible. Alors en plus de l'avoir salie, brisée et piétinée il fallait qu'il la ridiculise, la mette plus bas que Terre. Temari sentit son estomac à la limite de se retourner. La douleur de cette honte la rendait malade. L'air était devenu irrespirable.

-Alors déçu ? reprit la voix ironique. Déçu parce que j'en voulais qu'à ton cul ?

L'effroyable rire se fit de nouveau entendre. C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'en aille. Mais ses jambes refusaient de la laisser partir. Elle se sentait collée au sol.

Les yeux perdirent leur éclat de moquerie et se firent dur, violent. La fureur pouvait s'y lire. Et la voix reprit plus tranchante que jamais :

-Dégage maintenant !

Ses pieds se dégagèrent de leur emprise au sol et Temari partit sans se retourner, courant le plus loin possible. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Alors il lui fallait courir. Courir. Encore et toujours. Courir. Le souffle lui manquait. Elle suffoquait tout en courant elle hoquetait elle pleurait elle courait. Elle s'étouffait. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. A quoi bon ? Elle ne voyait rien. Soudain elle chuta. Elle essaya de se relever mais les forces lui manquèrent.

Elle resta là, par terre. Elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux à son visage pour s'y cacher. Elle versait des torrents de larmes. Les sentir couler lui ravageait le visage. Elle avait mal. Elle se serrait pour ne pas tomber en morceaux. Elle lui avait tout donné. Elle, la fille de glace avait fondu pour lui. Elle lui avait tout donné : ses sourires, ses joies, ses peines, son amour et même sa pureté. Tout ça pour être rejetée. Elle s'était jurée. Jurer de ne jamais rien céder. Et surtout pas à un homme. Mais elle avait craqué. Elle le pensait différent des autres. Elle en avait été sûre. Et maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle se décomposait, se délitait sur le sol d'un endroit inconnu où elle ne voyait rien. Elle était écrasée par la douleur alors comme pour s'en libérer…

Elle hurla. Elle discerna une forme au-dessus d'elle : le lustre. Elle s'était réveillée. Elle haletait encore de peur, ses poings serrant violemment les draps. Le silence du palais était assourdissant. Elle n'entendait que son cœur battre à tout rompre et son souffle saccadé. Elle sentait encore le regard scrutateur sur elle depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se leva précipitamment et atterrit sur l'interrupteur. Lumière. Les ombres disparurent. La tête lui tourna et elle tomba : elle s'était levée trop vite. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et tenta de se calmer, elle et sa paranoïa, par des exercices de respiration. Le sol frais lui faisait du bien et calmait le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre.

Doucement, elle se releva lorsqu'elle fut totalement calmée. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, elle vit qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin un peu tôt pour se lever mais trop tard pour se recoucher. Temari rejoignit doucement la salle de bain en se tenant au meuble et aux murs. Même si le sol avait fini de bouger, elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et fit couler l'eau froide avant de s'en asperger le visage à plusieurs reprises. Elle se contempla dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de la vasque : ses cheveux étaient gras et ses yeux tirés par la fatigue. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar remontèrent doucement et elle les chassa. Pourquoi revivre cette nuit ? Pourquoi maintenant, après 13 mois ? Elle avait réussi à éviter tout cela avant. Alors pourquoi la torturer maintenant ? Normalement plus on avance dans le temps et plus les souvenirs s'effacent. Non ? Mais là … c'est comme si elle y était encore. Tout était identique. La peur. Le dégout. La honte. Tout était pareil. Temari comprit alors qu'elle n'avait fait que repousser le problème. Ce n'était pas en l'enterrant qu'il allait disparaître. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi d'oublier tout ça, de ne plus y penser elle savait que cela ne résoudrait rien. Mais elle avait espéré un miracle. Et aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu lieu. La triste constatation de voir qu'elle n'avait pas évolué d'un iota lui arracha une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement. Le reflet lui renvoya alors le désespoir qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir faire table rase du passé et pardonner. Oui, mais comment ? Comment oublier ? Elle se remit de l'eau sur le visage et se dit qu'elle y réfléchirai plus tard. L'eau fraîche lui faisait du bien et éloignait les mauvaises pensées. Cela la calmait tant qu'elle se mouilla les bras et décida finalement de passer sous la douche. Le jet d'eau glacé glissait sur sa peau encore mordorée par le bronzage, emportant ses angoisses dans les canalisations.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle réalisa que le soleil était déjà bien levé : elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu sous la douche et son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Alors que la bouilloire pour son thé se mettait à siffler sur la gazinière, Temari entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Après s'être demandé qui cela pouvait être à une heure aussi matinale, elle abandonna ses tartines pour ouvrir la porte avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'Hokage.

-Bonjour Temari, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-Bonjour Maître Hokage, je vous en prie, entrez. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Oui, merci.

Après avoir préparé les tasses, elles s'installèrent au salon.

-Je vous ai trouvé une place, dit le Hokage sans s'encombrer de préambule.

-C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

-Chez les Nara. Ils ont une grande maison et une importante propriété. Ce sont des gens charmants et très bien ils prendront soin de vous. Mais vous devez déjà connaître leur fils.

Temari s'était figée à l'instant même où Maître Tsunade avait prononcé le nom des « Nara ». Son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle tandis que ses membres se glacèrent. Au bout d'une minute, elle parvint à articuler.

-Oui, je le connais ... Mais pourquoi …

-Je n'accepterais aucune objection, la coupa l'Hokage. J'ai bien reçu une proposition de la part d'Hinata Hyûgya qui a lourdement insisté.

Une lueur d'espoir balaya le jeune kunoichi. Mais elle fut bientôt terrassée.

-Hélas, j'ai dû refuser cette généreuse proposition. Vous comprenez bien que toutes leurs chambres sont occupées par les membres de leur grande famille ou leurs serviteurs. De plus, la grande propriété des Nara compte plusieurs hectares de forêt pour élever leurs cerfs : être au grand air vous fera le plus grand bien. J'ai écrit à votre frère et il est de mon avis.

-Vous avez écrit à Gaara plutôt que de me demander mon avis ?

La colère se faisait sentir à peine couverte par ses paroles. Le Hokage le remarqua. Le terrain était miné il lui fallait soit prendre des gants, soit faire valoir son autorité : elle pencha pour l'autorité.

-Le Kazekage m'a fait comprendre que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de prendre les bonnes décisions pour vous. de plus, vous avez promis de m'obéir sans discuter, alors considérez cela comme un ordre. Sur ce, je dois partir, d'autres affaires plus urgentes m'attendent. Au revoir Temari. Reposez-vous bien.

La jeune femme comprit le message : la conversation était terminée et même classée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait obéir. Elle ravala sa colère et raccompagna le chef du village à la porte. Une fois la porte refermée, elle balança un coussin contre le mur : la rage montait. Une telle injustice. A Elle. Comment son propre frère avait-il osé choisir à sa place et la faire passer pour sénile, aliénée, incapable de savoir ce qui était bien pour elle ? Alors qu'elle, Elle savait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez les Nara. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, LUI. Et surtout qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez elle, à Suna. La colère montait de plus en plus, l'envahissant jusqu'à faire perler des larmes de rage aux coins de ses yeux.


End file.
